


That Smile I Wanted to Protect 「その笑顔 守りたくて。」

by Kudossko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudossko/pseuds/Kudossko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't show up to Teiko's Graduation Ceremony in his second year due to being bedridden. The Generation of Miracles feel bad about their Phantom Sixth Man and throw him a get well gift.</p><p>This is also posted on <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12115209/1/That-Smile-I-Wanted-to-Protect-%E3%81%9D%E3%81%AE%E7%AC%91%E9%A1%94-%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8A%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A6">Fanfiction.net</a> and <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/82397731-that-smile-i-wanted-to-protect-%E3%80%8C%E3%81%9D%E3%81%AE%E7%AC%91%E9%A1%94-%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8A%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A6%E3%80%82%E3%80%8D">Wattpad</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile I Wanted to Protect 「その笑顔 守りたくて。」

**Author's Note:**

> -Based off of: [NicoNico](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20675940) / [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orLHag3CWOA)
> 
> -Kuroko is absent on the day for 2nd year graduation, turns out he's sick.
> 
> -GoM being extremely adorkable  
> \--Meaning → no assholedom. bcuz im incapable of writing my bias as jackasses when theyre not,, thats not how it works.
> 
> -Akashi type: Oreshi. bcuz he has two red eyes in the video (Oreshi → Shoujo prince with two red eyes. Bokushi → Mr.I'mAbsolute-LowerUrHead-ScissorsMan with heterochromatic eyes.)  
> \--Even though it is Oreshi, he calls everyone by their first names. Reason? I'm far too used to hearing/reading Akashi saying their first names,, rather than their given names(+kun) and like my brain automatically corrects it to their first names. Plus I like how the fact that the Kisekis all have their own way of calling Kuroko, its adorable as hell blame my kisekikuro heart.  
> \---I say KisekiKuro but theirs absolutely no romance whatsoever.
> 
> -I just wanted to write some fluff (even tho this might make you cri) okay.
> 
> -For once it's not six am while I'm writing this, it's four am. I'm posting this at seven pm
> 
> -I don't know Japanese,, so... please bare with me
> 
> -I'm laughing bcuz this entire fic consist of one/two liners and d i a l o u g e then at the end I'm somehow able make long paragraphs.??? ??? like,, why didnt I do that before. rofl
> 
> This is also posted on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12115209/1/That-Smile-I-Wanted-to-Protect-%E3%81%9D%E3%81%AE%E7%AC%91%E9%A1%94-%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8A%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A6) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/82397731-that-smile-i-wanted-to-protect-%E3%80%8C%E3%81%9D%E3%81%AE%E7%AC%91%E9%A1%94-%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8A%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A6%E3%80%82%E3%80%8D)!

"Akashi Seijurou."

"Yes."

"Congratulation Akashi Seijurou on graduating." Akashi bows as he takes his certificate.

"Hey! Lets go visit Tetsu!" Aomine says excitedly as they leave the auditorium.

"Huh..?"

"C'mon let's go visit him for a bit!" Aomine says running off, the others can't help but follow him.

"Aomine you can't be serious, he's sick nanodayo." Midorima says seriously.

"Hmm" Akashi hummed interested.

"Visiting Kuro-chin? Mendokusai... (1)" Murasakibara says with a bored tone while covering his ears from Aomine's loudness.

"Eh?! Everyone hold up!" Kise said being caught up in autographing one of his fan's year book.

* * *

 

Time skip -suu!

* * *

 

"Wait, this is a photo booth. I'm not paying for anything -ssu! Last time it took over a month to get that money back. (2)" Kise says staring at the photo booth in front of him.

"I'm going in." Murasakibara says totally disregarding what Kise just said.

"Ryouta, you're paying. Otherwise you'll have a doubled training menu the first week club activities start up again." Akashi says with a _glint_ in his eyes while grabbing Kise by the shoulders with one of his hands.

"Kise, hurry up." Aomine says pushing Kise into the booth.

"Walletcchi I'm sorry, but this is for Kurokocchi -ssu." Kise muttered sadly while getting into the booth.

"Don't worry Kise, I'll attend Wallet-san's funeral nanodayo." Midorima says while pushing up his glasses and following them inside the booth.

* * *

Time skip desu.

* * *

 

Loud knocking on the door, "Come in." Kuroko says confused. Who would visit him? He's practically invisible to the general public and everyone in general... Except for _them.._

"Kurokocchi~" Kise says with a beaming smile.

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara says boredly while waving.

"Kuroko." Midorima greeted with... no glasses? Wait what? (3)

"Tetsu!" Aomine says with a bow, a fake mustaches and wearing glasses. Oh.

"Tetsuya." Akashi greets Kuroko with a small smile.

"Congratulation on graduating." They all say at once says. A once shocked Kuroko bursted out laughing.

"Congratulation. Sour highly and they're may be a prize waiting for you. Kuroko Tetsuya, congratulation on graduating. (4)" Aomine says as he steps up handing Kuroko a certificate, Kuroko takes it with a smile. Some clapping from the other four.

"Congratulations -ssu!" Kise says giving Kuroko a royal red hardcover book, Kuroko takes it with another small smile. More clapping from the other four. If you were near the Kuroko residence that day, you would probably think there was a party. 

* * *

Time skip nanodayo

* * *

 

"Bye bye Kuro-chin." Murasakibara says.

"Bye, Tetsuya" Akashi says.

"Later, nanodayo." Midorima says.

"See ya soon, Tetsu!" Aomine says waving out the door.

"Get well soon, Kurokocchi -ssu!" Kise says also waving, closing the door.

Kuroko waves as they leave his house and proceeds to look in the book he was given by his teammates. On the page with his entire class photo, there was a low quality photo booth picture hastily taped in and poorly cut of the Kisekis minus him of course. Since as shown in the bottom left hand corner was the date of today, and he was stuck in bed the entire day accomplishing nothing. Right next to the picture was his class id photo, also hastily taped in and poorly cut.

"Everyone... _Thank you_." Kuroko said, little over a whisper but not exactly loud enough to hear. While staring fondly at the two images for a little while before closing the year book to the royal red cover.

Two years later Kuroko still has that book in perfect condition on his night stand. If you were observant enough you would see some wrinkles on the paper, signifying something _wet_ touched the paper(5). On the page with his entire class photo, you would see the same picture of the Kisekis, but right next to it is the same image except it's in high quality, cut perfectly, and taped nicely slightly below the original. And unlike the original, the image also included Kuroko right in the middle, smiling his oh so signature small smile with a basketball in tact.

**Author's Note:**

> (0) They say 'Sotsugyo' and 'Omedeto' a lot in the video, Their meaning? 'Sotsugyo' → 'Graduating' and 'Omedeto' → 'Congratulations'
> 
> (1) Meaning? 'Mendokusai' → 'Troublesome' or 'Bothersome'
> 
> (2) Kise is referring to the times when he had to buy the group ice pops. In episode 22.5 of season one. Although,, the part where he says 'Last time it took over a month to get that money back.' was something I made up on the fly.
> 
> (3) that didnt happen in the video,, but shhhhhhhhh hes beautiful without them dont deny it.
> 
> (4) I did some research (listen to the same part 90+ times, type down what I hear, google, find translation) and I still have no idea what he's exactly saying. 'shou' means to 'soar/prize' according to [this](http://www.behindthename.com/name/shou).
> 
> (5) #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Author Note!!  
> My first published Kurobas fic. It's highly based off of [This](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20675940) video I found on niconico the other day. It's also on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orLHag3CWOA), it's in bad quality tho(ex; blurryness). It's a good video please watch it! Although you should read the fic first then watch the video... I just think it's better if you read the fic first,, then you can compare how badly I ruined the video.
> 
> This fic is a one shot/drabble. I do have a vague idea on what a sequel would be like, however I do not plan on writing one due to time constraint and mendokusai. *bows* Sorry,, I wanna spend my days scouting for WhiteDay!Yamato and WhiteDay!Sougo, IDOLiSH7 has my full attention at the moment. However if there is a time in the far future where there is an absolute demand for a sequel, then I shall do my best to pleasure you with my work. Although, I guarantee you absolutely nothing.
> 
> WATCH THE VIDEO THIS ENTIRE FIC WAS BASED ON! USING ONE OF THE LINKS BELOW!
> 
>  
> 
> [NicoNico](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20675940)  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orLHag3CWOA)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/Bookmarks/Reviews are always appreciated, but are never required,, it just boosts my ego and self esteem and somehow makes my day 99.9% better! Thank you to those who do this stuff!
> 
> This is also posted on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12115209/1/That-Smile-I-Wanted-to-Protect-%E3%81%9D%E3%81%AE%E7%AC%91%E9%A1%94-%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8A%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A6) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/82397731-that-smile-i-wanted-to-protect-%E3%80%8C%E3%81%9D%E3%81%AE%E7%AC%91%E9%A1%94-%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8A%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8F%E3%81%A6%E3%80%82%E3%80%8D)!
> 
> Later! - Kudossko
> 
> Disclaimer  
> 黒子のバスケ / The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
